Talk:Rune Swords
Do you suppose it's worth mentioning that making a rune sword requires three runes and a silver sword? Also, it seems crafting a rune sword will overwrite any inherent bonuses your equipped silver sword had. (A rune sword based on the plain silver sword has the same stats as a rune sword based on Aerondight.) Meteorite swords don't require a base sword, just the three ores. But blacksmiths won't build you a rune sword unless you're holding a silver sword with the runes. The silver rune swords confused me at first, and I'm still reluctant to waste runes on my only silver sword since rewards in Acts IV and V keep overwriting whatever silver sword Geralt is holding. Or does it turn out I'm still confused about how rune swords work? I was thinking of putting notes on both the rune sword page, to warn people that it overwrites your existing silver sword, and the meteorite steel sword page, to warn people that it creates an entirely new sword which you'll need to have room to hold. Bad idea? Licensed Luny 15:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :While i think it's redundant (and that is just me!) to mention the silver sword (runes can only be branded into silver swords) i wouldn't necessarily disagree with the rest of what you said. I would never use Aerondight as the base for a rune sword, never even considered that one might (have you actually tried? is it even possible?). I personally don't treat the silver sword as any more special than the steel sword. I view the way in which meteorite ore and runes are used to be equivalent and play that way -- i know they aren't exactly, but it really makes very, very little difference. I do think you are missing out on a better sword for maybe 1-1.5 Acts because of your reluctance to use them, but that's all, and really, if you win the battles, who cares ? I wouldn't :) Game widow 00:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, it's not so much about mentioning runes can only be branded, more like pointing out Geralt can never have more than one of any rune sword, Aerondight, or Moon Blade given the limitation on crafting and the way the storyline works. ::Yeah, it's possible to rune Aerondight. The Order Armorer in Act V was willing to turn mine into a generic rune sword with the same stats listed here. I've yet to play much in hard mode, so the lack of a rune sword before Aerondight hasn't been a problem. I've got a stacks of oils and bombs handy by the time I need to mess with anything too troubling. ::I can keep all sorts of meteorite swords in my witcher's weapon collection, so it just torments me that I can't get him a nice set of fancy rune swords, too. I did manage to part ways with the Light Club and the Temerian Iron Dagger when his storage got to ~5 pages long. But I'm still holding out hope that there will be some expansion where he gets to go off on new adventures with access to everything Dandelion was holding in the epilogue ... and the snazzy armor, too. :) Licensed Luny 01:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Good one! ... it bugs me too, but i thought i was the only one crazy enough to care. I see i should have taken your handle more seriously. Game widow 11:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Thanks, nice to know I'm not alone in my insane compulsions. :D Though I can't really imagine that weapon collecting is all that uncommon in games. I know more gamer folk that collect weapons, armors, useless quest items, etc. while playing than those who don't. The Witcher doesn't really leave you a lot of collection theme options besides weapons. Licensed Luny 21:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC)